


Reflections

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Post-Series, Stargate: Continuum, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure if his feelings are really his. Sam helps him decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

He was in the bathroom long enough that she came looking for him. She wore her uniform shirt and nothing else, gripping the hem to pull the hem down past her waist as she leaned against the bathroom door and nudged it open with her toes. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were heavy from sleep. He was standing at the sink, as she knew he would be, naked but for a pair of boxer shorts. He'd shaved his beard, let his hair grow out, but she could still see that oh, so familiar face reflected in the mirror. He was examining it, turning his head this way and then that. He touched his jaw.

"You'll drive yourself crazy," she said softly. She swept her hair out of her eyes; she still wasn't used to how long it was and decided it might be time to try a shorter style again. "You're not him."

"Right. But I was a witness to his every atrocity." His voice was soft, as if he was consciously trying to mask any resemblance to the voice she would recognize.

Sam stepped into the bathroom and put her arms around him. Part of her mind still rebelled at the situation, and she knew that many at the SGC didn't understand. They stopped short of calling her a traitor, but only because they knew there were special circumstances. Vala, of all people, had been a godsend. She was the one who helped Bill adjust to his resurrection. Immediately after the symbiote was removed, he had been unable to remember any details of his original life, so General O'Neill dubbed him Bill. The name had stuck, although he tended to prefer William or Will in more professional settings.

Sam stroked his hips just above the elastic of his shorts and rested her chin on his shoulders. "You couldn't have done anything to stop him. You were as much his victim as anyone else."

He stroked her forearms and met her eye in the mirror. "I remember you. It had an odd respect for you. Sometimes when we're together, I--"

"You think what you feel for me is just a leftover of Ba'al." She moved her hands down and teased him through the material of his boxers. He sucked in a breath between his teeth and tensed in her arms. "He wanted to own me, dominate me. He wanted me as a prize. Do you see me as an object to be possessed?"

"No," he whispered.

"No." She kissed his neck as he grew against the warmth of her hand. "I waited. For just this reason. I wanted to know William instead of remembering Ba'al. Now he's just a bad memory. It's you I want, Will." She nibbled his earlobe. "But if I have to prove that you're not him..." She removed her hand and stepped back. He turned to face her, and Sam leaned against the wall. She lifted the hem of her shirt and nodded with her chin.

"On your knees."

He kept his eyes on her as he complied. He made a face as his bare knees rested on the tile, and Sam grabbed a towel to provide a cushion for him. He folded it, knelt on the soft cotton, and put his hands on Sam's hips. He started to lean forward, but Sam put her hand on his head and held him back. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Sam..."

She arched eyebrow.

"Please."

She cupped his jaw with her other hand, brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, and he kissed the pad. He swirled his tongue over her finger and Sam pressed her lips together to suppress a groan. His hands moved down to massage her thighs and she rested more of her weight against the wall. Her knees were getting a little weaker than she'd expected. 

"Please, Samantha." 

"Okay." She released his head, and he leaned forward. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, gasped as his fingers spread her open for his tongue. He teased, he stroked, and Sam trembled. She bit her lip and run her hands through his hair, thrusting her hips against his mouth. "Faster," she whispered. "Stop... there. Harder. Two fingers..." He followed her every command to the letter and, before long, she was coming. She tensed, standing on her toes with her thighs tight on either side of his face.

When she was finished, he stood and looked into her eyes. She smiled, and he kissed her. She sucked his tongue and moved her hand to the front of his boxers. As expected, his erection had slipped through the opening and her fingers closed around its warm, smooth length. He grunted into her mouth and Sam smiled around the kiss as she began to stroke him.

"What are you doing?"

Sam grinned at him. "Giving you something he never, ever would have gotten. Come on." She slipped away, her grip tightening on his cock to lead him back into the bedroom.


End file.
